The New Generation
by manaria1
Summary: SEQUEL TO FOREVER FIGHTING- After the Titans split up, Raven took her sister and started a new life with a great guy. Beast Boy, now Garfield, tracked her down 6 years later to tell her a villian is tracking down the team 1 by 1. RaeBB RobStar CyOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to **_**Forever Fighting. **_**I recommend you read that first, but if you don't want to here is a quick summary: (For those who read the **_**Forever Fighting**_**, skip the words in italics!) **

_**Slade was thought to have been defeated. The Titans split up and moved on to there own lives. Raven got a boyfriend, Darien. Terra was still in jail after her second betrayal. Cyborg married an old friend from high school, Crystal. They adopted two kids. Robin joined the police force after he finished school. Starfire went to Tamerian for a few years. Beast Boy just disappeared after he quit the team. Beast Boy tracked down Raven 6 years later to tell her the titans were being attacked by a Lex Luthor. Star and Aqualad already got caught. Robin, now known as Nightwing, reported he was being followed. Raven ignored his comments thinking she was safe until Darien came home from work to tell her he was offered a better job after showing a Mr. L. Luthor. Raven called Beast Boy, now calling him Garfield, and he picked up her, her sister Arista and Darien and took them to Victors house. **_

They drove in silence until they pulled up to a small square house. From the outside, the house was tall, square, with a door in the center and four window, two on the bottom and two on the top.

Garfield got out of the car first to walk up to the door. Raven was close behind him, holding Arista's hand and pulling Darien by the shirt. A young fair skinned girl answered the door. She had short curly brown hair to the middle of her neck,

"Hello Mr. Logan. My mommy is in the living room. Are you going to tell me a bedtime story again tonight? Daddy is no good at them" The little girl said.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Raven whispered to Gar.

"That is Vic and Crystals adopted daughter. Her name is Genevieve (**A/N Prononced: jen-nuh-veev)**."

Genevieve took Gar's hand and led her to the house. "I made an art project in school today. Do you want to see it? I drew an elephant!" She said, bring them into the main hall before she suddenly stopped. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ravens mind was in awe that a girl so small could make such an earsplitting scream. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?" Raven yelled over the screaming.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gar yelled back. Crystal came into the room with a gun in hand, Victor close behind. "Ginny whats wrong?" Cyborg asked seeing Gar (who was blocking view of Raven, Darien and Arista).

"Daddy! I didn't mean to! I let the strangers in the house! I'm sorry." The little girl cried running to Victor's arms.

"Its only Mr. Logan… no need to cry, " Victor said bouncing her slightly in his arms to pacify her.

"Not Mr. Logan daddy, the strange ladys and the funny guy behind him," Genevieve cried.

"Gar, step aside now. I mean it, I'm going to shoot," Crystal said.

"Crystal calm down, its Rae. She's all grown up," Gar said with a smirk. Raven glared at him for a moment before turning to Crystal.

"It's me. You remember Arista? And this is my boyfriend, Darien," Raven said to help pacify her.

Crystal lowered the gun. "I'm sorry, can't be too safe these days…" Crystal returned the gun to its pocket clipped onto the side of her pants.

Genevieve calmed down quickly, and went back to talking to Gar.

"And then I drew a big butterfly on my paper! Only this meanie head next to me said my butterfly was too ugly! So I punched her in the nose really hard like this".

Genevieve punched Gars leg as hard as she could, and Gar smiled at her attempt to hurt someone, "Ouch, you got a hard punch there squirt. And no more Mr. Logan. Gar! Come on, I've been telling your pops to stop enforcing the 'be respectful thing' with me. I'm a bud, right squirt?" Gar laughed and Vic shook his head before stepping forward to embrace Raven.

"Rae… wow look at you all grown up," Victor smiled at his sister-like friend.

"I wasn't that young when we all split up…" Raven said shyly.

"OKAY! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HE-"

"Children in the room" Raven said quickly.

"-XAGONS IS GOING ON HERE!" Darien yelled.

"Hexagons…. Nice cover…" Gar laughed.

"Seriously, what is going on? I've gotten no answers this whole night. I think I have a right to know," Darien said angrily.

"Ginny, get your brother, both of you should go play upstairs," Crystal said, motioning towards the door.

As Crystal took her adopted children up to bed, Victor led Raven, Gar, Darien and Arista into the living room. Once they were all comfortable, Darien began to demand to know that is going on again.

"Darien… when I was about younger, I was part of a team known as the Teen Titans. A team of superheroes. Someone is now going after all of the old members. You could be in danger too," Raven said slowly.

Darien paused for a minute, "You couldn't be a superhero… you have no powers".

Raven held up her hand and lifted the coffee table in front of them a few inches above the ground with her powers.

"Shit… how'd you do that?" Dairen said eyes wide with awe.

"My powers, Darien I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I didn't think you'd ever need to know," Raven responded. Darien was about to talk again but Victor cut him off.

"Nightwing will be here I the morning. We're getting the whole team together again. Crystal called up Pantha, Hot Spot, Jinx, Herald, Bushido, and Argent already. We just sent Nightwing to get Kole and Gnarrk. Bumble Bee left yesterday to get Tramm, with Aqualad already caught Tramm is defenseless. I was thinking maybe we could send you off to get Melvin, Timmy and Teether," Victor said.

"I can get Melvin and the others, no problem. Why are we getting Jinx?" Raven said, slightly angry at the thought of helping an old villain.

"She's switch sides. She got married to Kid Flash, they have a little girl, Tina I think," Victor said. Raven gave him the _are you sure we can trust her_ look, "Rae, we can trust her. I know we can. She's been married to Flash for 5 years now. Tina is like…. I'd say 3 years old".

That night Raven slept over at Victors house. She never unpacked her bag knowing she would have to leave in the morning to get Melvin and the kids.

**- - - - - - - **

**A/N **

**I know this chapter took forever. School is getting really hard and I have a ton of tests. I am going to try to get a lot of updates over break but I am going on vacation so idk. :/ **

**Sorry! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven pulled up in front of a small house in the small silver Toyota Corolla Victor had lent her. The house was painted a sky blue color with three white windows facing the street, two on the top floor, and one on the bottom left side of the house. A white door was on the bottom right side of the house, with 4 wooden steps leading up to it. Raven walked up the stone path, not quiet sure what to expect when she knocked.

"Who is it?" A young voice called from inside.

"Raven, Former member of the Teen Titans, I am supposed to bring you safety," Raven called through the door.

"Password?" the voice asked.

"Password? What password?" Raven answered then pulled out her communicator and called Victor, "Is there a password?"

"Oh… yeah sorry Rae, password is 'onomatopoeia'" Victor said, Raven gave him a why-is-that-the-password look, and Victor laughed, "Gar picked it."

Raven said the password and the voice spoke again, "Slide your ID under the door."

Raven pulled her ID out of her pocket and slid it under the white wooden door. A few seconds later the door opened and Raven was caught in a bear hug by a blond teenage girl.

"Hey Melvin…that's enough…. Come on let go." Melvin finally pulled away. Raven took a quick look. Her blond hair was reaching down to her middle back. Her bright blue eyes surrounded by dark mascara and eye liner.

"How old are you now?" Raven said, helping her lift the bags into the back of the car.

"I'm 14, Timmy just turned 12 and Teether, we call him Tee now, is almost 6. So you married yet?" Melvin responded.

Raven gave a small smile, "No, I don't plan on getting married."

Melvin went to respond but Timmy and Tee came running out of the house. Raven threw them both in the car quickly and let Melvin take the passenger seat. "I want quiet the whole ride back," Raven said.

"….well you haven't changed a bit…" Melvin said. Raven drove the car to the end of the block and put the blinker on to turn.

"Um…" Melvin started looking back out the house.

"Quiet Melvin," Raven said annoyed.

"But you forgot Bobby." Melvin said.

Raven pulled out her communicator, "Victor, what do I do about 'Bobby'? The giant bear that follows them around?"

Victor laughed, "Rae, a giant bear? Maybe we should have sent Gar to get those kids."

"Fine bye." Raven hung up and turned to Melvin, "Can he sit on top of the car?" Melvin nodded and in seconds a small dent came in the roof. Raven began driving back to the tower.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Back at Victor's house ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Raven walked into a crowded house. Argent answered the door, and in the one hallway alone, Raven could see Bushido, Gnarrk, Kole, Hot Spot, Pantha, Tramm, Red Star, Wildebeest, Jinx and Kid Flash. She was greeted by 'Hellos" and pats on the shoulder every few seconds. A voice called from a newly installed loud speaker system:

"A meeting is taking place in five minutes. All ex-Titans to the dining room (Victor's Voice: We're calling it the conference room), …oh er, conference room. Mandatory."

The large groups of people began moving in different directions, all shuffling to get their belongings.

The hallway was almost cleared, only leaving Raven and a few others. Melvin, Timmy and Tee all ran to the conference room. Kid Flash and Jinx were on the side talking and Raven went over to make sure they heard the instructions.

"Jinx, Flash, we're heading to the conference room. Up the hall to your left." Raven said pointing in that direction.

"Oh, yeah we heard. Is there a children's room or something?" Jinx asked, turning to reveal that she was holding a small girl in her arms.

"Um… I don't know….just… take her with you I guess…." Raven said leading up the hall.

Once everyone was seated, Nightwing got to the front of the room.

"I haven't seen most of you in years, but I'm glad you all obeyed the order to come out here. So far, the only Titans we could not locate are Aqualad, Starfire, and we haven't heard back from Jericho yet, but there is no evidence to say Jericho is captured." Nightwing hit a button to show a slideshow, a picture of a large bald man came on the screen, "Lex Luthor. He is our enemy here. From what we know, he is one of the worst villains we're going to face. I demand having your complete and full cooperation during this mission. He's a criminal, a psychopath. We can expect he will have plans, and good plans too. They'll work. We have to be ready."

The crowd split up into groups and headed towards rooms. The house was crowded by Nightwing wanted everyone together, this was going to be their biggest fight yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had regents and finals and so much homework! So sorry guys T.T**

**and Talyor R.**

**I would like to thank you for your ideas (as hurtful as they were). I did remove your review from the story, but only because they way you worded your ideas was flat out rude. I am aware I have bad grammar and spelling -.- I'm 14, deal with it. **

* * *

5:30 am  
Raven's Room:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven sat up in her bed. She hadn't woken up this early in years. At first she just sat there wondering what could have possibly woken her up this early. Especially since she'd been up late catching up with everyone she hasn't seen in years. It only took Raven a few seconds to realize she felt sick. Jumping up, Raven just got to the bathroom when she bent over the toliet puking. _'This is so gross'_ Raven thought. She heard someone come in behind her but she couldn't turn her head to see who.

"Rae, its me," Gar's voice said quietly. Gar leaned over her pulling back her hair and tying it back with clip. He rubbed her back softly, "It's okay. Shh, you'll be fine. Just caught a little bug."

Gar sat up with her for the rest of the night. Once Raven felt well enough, she turned around to face him.

"Thanks..." She whispered.

"No problem Rae. Its only seven in the morning, you can go back to bed if you want. I'll clean up." Gar said holding out his hand to help her up.

"You're staying up? What happened to Mr. Lazy, sleep till noon, then wake up and play video games all day?" Raven said, letting him pull her up.

"Rae, I'm not a kid anymore. You haven't seen me in years," Gar laughed, "What happened to Miss. Touch me and I kill you, I don't want to talk I want to read or Meditate, and don't go in my room?"

Raven slapped him lightly, "Thats for being in my room. Now go away so I can meditate."

Gar laughed and hugged her, "I missed you Rae".

"You know... I still don't do the whole hug thing... Gar? Gar let go." Raven said trying to push him off.

"Nuh-uh, I have 6 years of hugs to make up for!" Gar said, squeezing her more.

"I'm gunna throw up again" Raven said causing Gar to jump off her, then she smiled, "Got you to let go."

~Later that Day~  
Raven was working on paperwork. Nightwing gave her a special job, call whoever comes to her head to get information on Lex Luthor. Anything she found, she took note of. So far, she had a small list written up:

_List on Information Of Lex Luthor_

_1) Main enemy Superman (Clark was not availible when I called, Diana said I could call back later on)._

_2) Full Name, Alexander. A-LEX-ander._

Raven sighed, then grabbed her new communicator, "Rob- Nightwing I have nothing. I spoke to Diana for a few minutes, but I couldn't talk to her long. I think Bruce called her and something came up, but she said she had to go."

Nightwing looked annoyed, "Rae, we need these information. I know you doing want to be doing desk jobs, but this is where the team needs you to be."

Raven nodded, "Should I contact Bruce? I'm hoping to speak to Clark, but he won't be avalible to later...".

Nightwing shook his head, "Bruce? Hm... No I'll talk to him. He might know someone to help track down Star..."

Raven watch Nightwing frown slightly, "Richard...we'll find her. We're all here, working together. No ones going to hurt her." Nightwing simply nodded and the screen went blank.

Raven thought for a second, then called Gar, "Gar, I think we should find Star... I'm worried about her..."

"Rae, WHAT DO YOU THINK WE ARE ALL DOING HERE!" Gar said shocked.

Raven made an annoyed face. "No, we're all trying to find Lex Luthor. I bet if we found Star, we'd find Luthor."

Gar made an "ooooo" sound, then nodded. "Okay, I'm coming back now, I'm assuming you have a plan. Be right there." Raven nodded and shut the communicator.

~An Hour Later~

Raven teleported Gar and herself to Tameran. Raven thought back to the paper work she browsed through in the office with Starfires missing report. "I read that she was last seen at a local _gongortff._" Raven said.

"Ohhhhh, cool so we're going to a gunagot?" Gar said back.

Raven looked annoyed, "Gongortff, and it transulates to, 'Advanced School', like a college or university in our world." Gar nodded and followed Ravens lead. Raven followed a map to a large building, "This is it, 'Tamerian Reugon Gongortff- Da liffet Gongortff di Reugon'. English: Tamerian Royalty Advanced School- The Top Advanced School of Royalty." Raven turned to a random student passing by, "Hello, Do you speak English? Earth? American?"

The boy stopped, "I do speak the English. I'm _Gondar,_ in English I am called Garret. Do you need assistance?"

Raven nodded, "I'm Raven, and this is my...um... _friend _Gar. We're looking for Koriand'r. She went missing recently and it is reported she was last seen at a party here."

Garret smiled, "Princess Koriand'r and I am fimilar with the party at which she was last seen. Your friend, she went to classes, she had a fake student pass, she was not really a student here, she hung out with kids here, but she pretended to be."

Gar looked at Raven confused, "Student pass?"

Raven, getting more annoyed she took Gar along, answered, "Like a student ID card. Why did she pretend to go here, Garret?"

"Beats me. She left the party around 22:00, I remember I saw her leave and did not know why. I asked one of her friends, curiousity you know, and she said that the Princess was going to get more food for the party, she was the host."

"Thank you, Gar come on." Raven said, walking toward a building with funny symbols on top. "This is campus security, well their form of it." Gar nodded and Raven spoke to some guards, then came back out, "The said she looked at a small yellow and black thing with a English 'T' written on the front."

Gar nodded, "Her comunicator."

"No interupting, I know its the communicator," Raven said annoyed, "As I was saying, I think she got a fake message on it, telling her to leave. They lured her out."

Gar interupted again, "Rae, our communicators, they show the picture of who your talking to, that means it had to be someone-"

Raven cut him off, "Someone on our side, I know. Someone working with us is helping Luthor." Raven held up a paper, "I got a list of her friends."

Raven met up with the first friends on the list, "I'm doing the missing persons case for Koriand'r. I heard you were her roommate?" The girl nodded shyly, and offered Raven a seat.

"Kori and I we're very close friends. You see, my family was ruling a small area of Tameran, the government is split here. The area we owned, there was some problems. My family was thrown from power a few months ago. Without their jobs, I could not afford to stay in this advanced school. She had helped me pay for the schooling. Kori was such a nice girl, and now she could be hurt or l-lost and I c-c-can not think of a w-w-way to h-h-help her!" The girl cryed, tears streaming down her face.

"We're going to find her." Raven said confidently, "Thanks, you've been a big help."


	4. Chapter 4

Raven closed the door to a small hotel room, "I only had enough money for one room, but I got two beds."

Gar smiled, "One bed for the luggage, one bed for us!" Raven slapped him and Gars smiled faded, "Okay okay kidding."

"We are getting up at 5am so sleep well," Raven said heading into the bathroom. Gar's ears perked up, "What is it?" Raven asked quickly.

"Your scent..." Gar mumbled.

"I'm going in the shower now, so if you're going to say I smell bad-"

Gar shook his head and cut her off, "Raven, how far along are you?" Raven's head tilted to the side confused and Gar's eyes grew wide, "Raven, you really don't know?"

"Garfield what are you talking about?!"

"Raven, you're pregnant," Gar said standing up. Raven took a step back into the wall. Gar stepped forward and took her by the arm, "I got the case, you're going home now."

"No! I am staying here. I can't just leave, Starfire-"

"Raven, I want you to teleport back to headquarters NOW, do not make me force you," Gar yelled.

Raven gave a sarcastic laugh, "Like you could force me to do anything, you're still just a kid Garfield. You can't even match your own socks."

"I can too! Look! Both socks are blue see!" Gar yelled back.

"Gar," Raven said rolling all her eyes, "One is green."

"Oh...." Gar said frowning, "Well you're still going. Go."

"Nope." Raven said sitting down on the bed.

"Raven, don't make me hurt you," Gar warned. Raven didn't even look up. In a swift motion, Gar pinned her to the bed and held her down.

"Garfield I am going to send you to another demention. Let me go. Now," Raven said her eyes glowing.

"No."

The door was pushed open slowly behind them but Gar was to focused to notice.

"Gar!" Raven yelled.

"I am not getting off," Gar said sternly.

"Then this should be simple," A mans voice called from behind them. He had a gun at his waist but he didn't seem like he needed to use it. His arms were thick and muscular.

"Raven, Go!" Gar said jumping up to fight, but Raven jumped up to help him. The man attacked Gar first, clearly assuming Raven was nothing to worry about. He punched Gar in the chest sending him back against the wall. Raven lifted the dresser and flew it at him.

"Shoot, who the hell are you? I was told only one of you were Titans, damit," the man said turning towards Raven.

Raven lifted the sheets off the bed and used her powers to tie up the man, "Um.... Gar? Are you okay?"

Gar didn't answer, and the man smiled, "You are going to let me go now so you can help your friend, is that right? He will die soon, I hit him hard, I am sure of the internal bleeding."

"Oh? Really?" Raven said, "So you think I will let you go?" The man smiled, "Wrong" Raven said throwing him into the closet and barricading the door, then running to Gar.

"Gar, hello? Gar. Answer me," Raven said shaking his should a little. She layed him out flat and tried healing him. In a few minutes he woke up and rubbed his head.

"Ouchhhhh, what happened?" Gar said.

"What do you remember?" Raven asked.

"Um...we came back to the room, you are pregnant...and thats it."

"Well...we talked it over calmly and desided I can stay on the mission, and then he attacted us." Raven said.

"Oh...okay......" Garfield said slowly, "Hey! Wait! You're not staying! There is no way I agreed to that." Garfield yelled.

"Darn, I thought that would have worked....oh well... I'm not leaving," Raven said taking out her comunicator, "I"m going to call the nearest Titan to come and take whoever that is to jail."

After a few moments Raven contacted Jinx, who was doing work on the other side of the planet.

"Jinx is on her way." Raven said calmly.

Gar moved over to the bed, "Ouch... how hard did he hit me?"

"Pretty hard, I think I could heal you some more if you want," Raven said walking over. Gar layed flat and Raven stood over him healing him.

~Two Hours Later~

Jinx stood at the door way for ten minutes knocking, "Raven? Gar? Are you in there?" Finally out of worry, she opened the door with her powers and turned on the light. Gar was asleep on the bed with one arm around Raven who was also asleep. Jinx smiled and walked over to them. She shook Gar a little and they both woke up.

"Morning love birds, what'd you need backup for?" Jinx asked smiling.

"We have a villan tied up in the closet" Raven said yawning, "he attacked us last night"

"I'm not the best at Teleporting but lets give this a try," Jinx opened a portal and Raven lifted the villan through with Gars help, Jinx held it open while Gar and Raven both stepped through.

Gar spoke with the police quicky and then left the villian in his hands. Raven stood up, "I'll teleport us back"

"No. Raven, we're not going back." Garfield said.

"What about Starfire?!" Raven yelled.

"Raven, one, Starfire has had a thing for Nightwing for years, do you really think she got another boyfriend? No. Second, Starfire sneaking into a college? Raven thats not Star, we have to find the real Starfire," Garfield said.

'When did you get so smart?" Raven said annoyed.

"After I graduated from Law and Medical school." Gar said smiling.

"Liar" Raven said walking with him back to Victors house with him. They turned up a quiet street, only lit by the street lamps.

"This is kinda romantic" Gar said smiling.

"Don't make me slap you," Raven said.

Four guys were talking at the other end of the street, Gar leaned into Raven and whispered, "Teleport back, they look dangerous."

"It's fine Gar, you worry to much. What's the worst they can do?" Raven whispered back and kept walking.

"Hey! Babe ditch the loser, come over here, we'll show you a good time," One guy yelled as Raven passed. Raven ignored them and kept walking, Gar turned his head to watch them but didn't do anything.

One guy laughed and they started walking after them, "Baby, come on, come back to my place. A sexy babe like you can do better than him," the second guy said.

Raven kept walking until one of them grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Come here hun, what are you doing with him?" Raven shook him off her arm and steped away only to have the other one grab her from behing and cover her mouth. Gar stood for a moment desiding what to do, and then calmly said, "Come on, let her go"

"Aww he wants us to let her go," one guy said laughing, Raven was stuggling with the second and third guy. The fouth threw a bunch at Garfield.

"Bad move," Garfield said, within seconds, there was a lion in his place. One guy backed up but the other three were busy trying to hold Raven still and didn't notice him.

The lion pounced at the guy in front of him. "Ahh Tony gimme some help," the guy called. The guy that stood in front of Raven turned his head for a second but then went back to trying to pull her shirt off.

"Tony!" The guy yelled again, no being held down by one of Garfields paws. Tony turned his head again, and Raven swung up her foot to kick the side of his head, but to her suprise he caught her foot in the air and held it in a painful position above her waist.

"Calm down baby, we don't want to have to hurt you," Tony said leaning toward her, "Greg, make sure she doesn't have a weapon on her, I like this one, I think the boss will too."

Greg felt down Raven quickly and then said, "Nothing Tony."

Tony smiled, "Okay, no problem. Now-"

"Let her go, or you're friends dead." Garfield said, now human and holding the guy to the floor.

Tony turned and in a swift motion shot Gar in the shoulder, "Kill him and both you and your girlfriends dead."

Raven's eyes got wide as Gar fell to the floor in pain. Tony continued talking, "Now, as I was saying, what's your name?" The guy behind her let go of her mouth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed blowing two guy into the fence across the street and kicking the other hard so he couldn't grab her again. She ran to Gar and teleported him quickly to his room back at Cyborgs house, "I am so sorry..." Raven whispered, "I should have teleported when you said to. I should have listened. You wouldn't be hurt and-"

Garfield leaned forward and kissed her passionatly, and then whispered, "I'm fine. Practically already healed. And they missed vital organs, so its fine," Then he kissed her again.

"Gar," Raven said between kisses, "Gar I....I have.....I have a.....boyfriend....Gar...."

"Raven, I love you. I have always loved you. I always will, and honestly, I hate that guy you're dating. And I've never once heard you say you loved him, I hate that you let him kiss you and hug you and act like you love him. I hate that I left you and the titans all those years ago, I hate that I left you alone, and that I gave up, and I hate that the Titan's split and I everything I did to push you to him. I love you and you're the only girl I've ever loved and ever will love and I know I am babbling on but I can't think of how else to tell you how much I love you and if I tried to show you you'd blast me to the next demention over and I probably wouldn't care except for the fact that I'd miss you so damn much," Gar said quickly.

Raven just stared at him. She opened her mouth to say something but the door opened and Nightwing walked in, "Find anything? Jinx called and said how you'd be home soon...did you find Star or..."

Gar and Raven shook there heads. "He....he needs medical attention." Raven said standing up.

"I do not!" Gar yelled.

"Bullet in your shoulder? Remember?" Raven said walking out of the room. SHe heard Gar mumble a "oh yeah" before she got out to the hall way.

Raven closed the door to her room, confusion building up. Gar was right, she didn't love Darien. But Darien _was_ the father to her soon to be child, and she couldn't just leave him. Just because she isn't in love with him doesn't mean that she doesn't like him a lot. Because she does. A lot alot.

She flopped down on her bed. "Love sucks" she mumbled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm soooo sorry, I'm trying to update fast but it's hard . I'll try harder. Pinky promise! Anyway for whoever's still reading (if anyone) here's the next chapter!**_

Raven didn't remember falling asleep, but she woke up sometime before dawn. She felt an arm fall over her and her first thought was of Gar. She turned around to find Darien's arm over her and for a split second was disappointed. _No, no Darien is good. Gar would have been a disappiontment..._ Raven thought to herself.

Darien felt her shift next to him and woke up, "Rae? You okay?"

"Yeah just didn't see who you were, got worried for a seconds," Raven said with a faked laugh. Darien didn't notice she was upset at all. He just leaned in to kiss her neck. It wasn't till she pulled away from him that he asked what was wrong.

"I'm.... Darien I'm pregnant," Raven said quietly.

"Really?! That's great!" Darien said sitting up kissing her cheek.

"Great?" Raven said confused.

"Yeah! You can retire from this stupid team of yours and we can go out and get a new house. This'll be great!" Darien said rubbing her stomach.

"What?" Raven uttered in shock, "This isn't good at all."

Darien laughed, "Surely you're not worried that we're not married? I heard from your friend you were half demon, you can't be worried about displeasing the lord."

"No but- wait. Did you call my friends stupid?" Raven said refering to his comment about the 'stupid team'.

"Hun, you have to admit that's true. I mean do you really want to live in this small cramped house with like 700 other people in it?"

"Those _people_ are my friends," Raven said angryly.

"Yeah but hun-"

"This 'small cramped house' happens to be the perfect home. I don't want to go anywhere but here. If you think this is a problem then just go," Raven said pushing him away from her and getting up.

"Baby, come here," Darien said trying to hug her. Raven pushed him off but he grabbed her arm firmly.

"Let me go," Raven said firmly.

"We're leaving," Darien's voice was just as frim as hers.

"Darien, if you don't let me go now, I swear I will blast you," Raven warned.

Darien's grip got stronger, "Would you really?"

"Darien I mean it! Let me go!" Raven told him in anger.

He slipped his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a small seringe.

"What is that?" Raven whispered.

"It won't hurt you, hun," Darien said pushing her back into the wall.

"Darien, stop! I don't want to hurt you but-" Raven was cut off by Darien sticking the needle into her arm. He injected her quickly with whatever was inside. Raven moved to blast him but found to her shock that nothing worked. Her powers failed her.

"See, that's all it does. Cuts down on your powers. Well, you'll get a little sleepy too. Then I'll pack up and drive you home and we'll forget this even happened," Darien smiled. Raven tried to scream but he covered her mouth.

It was only a matter of time before her eyes felt heavy, _'Fight it Raven, come on, don't fall asleep.' _


	6. Chapter 6

Raven awoke sometime later and found herself in her home bed. She sat up slowly, trying to remember what had happened. Darien came into the room first.

"Sweetheart, you're awake I was so worried! You've been out for about a week now, you slipped in the kitchen and hit your head. Do you remember?" Darien asked, placing a tray of eggs, toast and tea on her bedside table. Raven shook her head. She couldn't remember anything.

"Where's Garfield?" Raven asked the first thing that came to her head. She defiantly remembered she was with the titans for a while.

"Who?" Darien asked, handing her the tea he had made her

"Gar...and Vic... Night-" Darien cut her off before she could finish her list of names.

"Rae, love, you hit your head..." Darien said kissing her hand, "It was a dream dear, tell me about it later, okay? I'm late for work."

Raven nodded slowly, "Okay. Where's Arista?"

"Um...went out with friends about ten minutes ago. She's sleeping over," Darien answered. He kissed her cheek and left for work.

Once Darien left, Raven jumped out of the bed. Her head was dizzy but she knew in her gut that something just wasn't right. She didn't have puncture wounds on her arm from hitting her head, and she didn't wasn't wearing these cloths the last time she was in the kitchen. Plus, if she hit her head, wouldn't she be in a hospital if it was bad enough to knock her hour for a week?

Raven attempted to open the bedroom door but found it locked from the outside. _'Great I'm locked in here....the upside... I was right. Something is wrong,'_ Raven thought to herself. Raven tried the window next only to find that locked too. She looked around the room carefully before picking up the table by her bed. It was a little heavier than expected but she managed to throw it through her window shattering the glass. She looked down from the window and saw the two story drop below. Holding onto the window ledge (with great difficulty due to the fact it was covered in glass that was now piercing her skin), she lowered herself down are far as she could so that just her finger tips were holding her. _'The one time I really need to fly and it isn't working...'_ Raven thought to herself. She wiggled her foot desperately, trying to reach the trim from the window on the floor below. After several minutes of wiggling her foot, her hands got tired. She realized she was going to fall about ten seconds before she actually slipped. Her eyes closed naturally as she waited for the pain she knew was about to come. Only it didn't come.

She landed safely in two strong arms. She opened her eyes to see Gar standing above her, fully healed. He winked, "Miss me? In the movies, this would be the part where the damsel throws her arms around her hero and kisses him shrieking, 'oh! You've saved me! However shall I repay you' and the guy says, 'Why, by marring my of course' and then they go live happily ever after."

Raven looked up at him, and said in a deadpan voice, "Oh. You've saved me. Now put me down before I slap you."

Gar just laughed, placing her down, "Arista's with us already, I broke into your house earlier and got her out. He had her chained to the basement."

"Is she okay?!" Raven yelled worried.

"Yeah Rae she's fine," Gar said with a smile, "Let's get out of here."

Nightwing was waiting at the door when Raven walked in, "Raven! Glad to see you're okay. Gar found Arista in horrible condition... at least you're not all black and blue. Don't worry though she's fine. Now I hate to load you with work as soon as you walk in, but we received a message and I was hoping maybe you could translate it..." Nightwing held out the paper.

Raven looked it over several times before speaking, "This is what I can understand but my tameranian isn't perfect... 'Titan's, This Note From Friend Starfire. I Not Missing, I Hiding. Do Not Worry For Me. I Safe. I On Way. Starfire', so there you go Nightwing, she's fine."

Nightwing didn't look pleased, neither did Gar.

"When we were in Tameran, the report said 'Starfire' looked what sounded like our communicator before she left...I didn't think of it till later on but that might have really been her," Gar said quietly. Raven frowned and Nightwing just shook his head, "I guess we'll find out then, won't we?"


	7. Chapter 7

Nightwing and Beast Boy had gone up to their information room. They waited patiently for three weeks before a knock came on the main door. Nightwing opened it to be pounced by a tall red haired girl, "FRIEND! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO!"

"Starfire! I don't understand, I thought you got caught!" Nightwing said back happily.

"No! I was warned just before hand by Aqualad, he was under attack and he buzzed me, I saw the fight and I was on my way to you when I got attacked but I went into the hiding and I am now here! With my friends! RAVEN!!" Starfire screamed flying across the room, she went to hug her but Beast Boy stepped in front, taking the bone-crushing hug for himself.

"Star-" Beast Boy gasped before she let go, "No hugging Rae, okay? She's with child." Beast Boy smiled. Starfire shreiked and began talking even faster than before.

"FRIEND! Oh! A little bungorf is coming! Most wonderful!" Starfire kept talking but the rest was so fast that they couldn't tell what she was saying.

Nightwing called a meeting to share the good news with everyone. After explaining how Starfire got away, he explained the new saftey plan. No one was to go anywhere without a partner. Of course, Raven and Starfire got paired together. Raven spent her next week "re-discovering the glorious mall of shopping".

Raven came home one afternoon, helping Starfire carry in over a thousand bags. She placed them in the hallway and Starfire flew them up the stairs quickly.

Arista came into the hallway with a smile from cheek to cheek. Raven was about to ask why when to large hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A man's voice said cheerfully. Raven pushed the hands off of her eyes and turned around. Her eyes met fimiliar light blue eyes and Raven smiled (blowing up two of Crystal's flower pots in the process).

**A/N : I know this chapter was short but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger. I'm not updating this story until you all review and guess who's covering her eyes. I'll give you a hint: it's not Beast Boy. Note: BLUE EYES not green. :-) (Unless you read Forever Fighting, you won't know). **


End file.
